Everything I Didn't Expect
by CryingSilverTears
Summary: Their lives are complete opposites, but when Hermione and Draco are forced together, how will they act? Will they deal with it and get to know each other? or will they fail along the way? M to be safe for later chapters


AUTHORS NOTE: i own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs the the amazing J.K. =]

This is my first story so i would really apprieciate any feedback, i plan to update regularly =]

Thanks for looking!

*************************************************************************

'ARGHHHH!' a scream of unmistakeable agony punctured the silence. A females' broken sobs and gasps for mercy followed. 'Please, please, No! I beg of you Lucius, No!'

'You are my wife, damn it! You do as I wish! You and that brat continue to disappoint me! Your insolence and disobedience have gone too far, You are my wife I will have what's mine, or so help me, I will dispose of you!' Narcissas' screams of pain continued to echo around the Manor, reaching her Sons tortured ears.

Draco was pacing around his room, burning with desire to save his mother from the torture of his father. Striding to his door, he yanked once again on the handle, hoping that, somehow, it would open this time, that the spells sealing it shut, and keeping him prisoner in his own room, had failed. That he would be able to leave this forsaken jail, and save his beloved mother from her fate. Realising that his wishes once again would be ignored, Draco growled in frustration. The agony and helplessness showing through his molten silver eyes. Grabbing the closest object, a hollow ball of crystal, he proceeded to hurl it across the room, narrowly avoiding the dark wood of his four poster bed, watching it shatter into a million reflective pieces as it hit the dark green wall. The sense of satisfaction at watching something being destroyed by his own hand, spurring him to continue his path of destruction. He clutched at anything within his reach, destroying everything possible. Until finally, breathless from exertion, and about to collapse under the intense emotions threatening to engulf him, he fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut, to block out the mental images of his mother writhing in agony, begging for help and receiving none.

Biting his lip to stop the tears of frustration threatening to fall, he noticed it. The unnatural silence. There was nothing, no screaming, no shouting, and no begging for mercy. Nothing. Stumbling over to his door, Draco strained to hear a sound, anything, just to know his mother was alive, the only person in the whole world who cared for him, the only person to love him and whom he loved in return. But there was nothing. The anxiety he felt was clearly etched onto his painfully beautiful face. Then there it was, the faintest whimper, and then another slightly stronger, and Draco was able to breathe a sigh of relief. That is until he heard another sound, one that made his hard thud in fear. Footsteps. Heading towards his room. Backing up quickly, he stepped to the end of his bed, holding his breath in anticipation, there was only one other place his father would be heading now, in this direction. His room.

After only 10 seconds, each of which felt like a lifetime, his door was flung open, and there stood a furious Lucius Malfoy, glaring at his only son, like he was personally responsible for all that was wrong with the world, from the downfall of his precious Dark Lord, to the fact his mother was pregnant with a female, rather than another male. Advancing menacingly towards Draco, Lucius raised his hand, and struck Draco across the face, splitting his lip, and throwing him against the wall.

' You're lucky your mother is having a _girl.' _He spat the word. ' Or I'd dispose of you right now, you useless excuse of a Malfoy!' Bending down so their faces were inches apart. 'When you go back to Hogwarts in two weeks, you will be granted the position of Head Boy, and you better not disappointment as usual, if I hear that, that Mudblood Bitch of Potters' beats you in exams again, it will be you begging for mercy not your beloved mother!' With that he turned on his heal, his robes billowing behind him, leaving Draco alone in his room, and his door open.


End file.
